Come Into My World
by angel-hottie087
Summary: A fic about when Jimmy and Cindy start a relationship. Please read and review! (Oh, I fixed it so it's not all smushed together!)
1. Default Chapter

~ It was a typical day in Retroville. At the high school, (in Jimmy's class) they were taking a test. (Oh by the way, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl are 16) Jimmy finished first, and stared over at Cindy. Her hair was down now, but still had the same bangs, and she was wearing an aqua- blue halter with a black mini-skirt and black boots that went up to her knees. Jimmy was madly in love with her, but she still liked Nick. ~  
  
(The bell rings, everyone hands in their tests, and school was dismissed.)  
  
Carl: Hey Jimmy, I noticed you staring at Cindy today.  
  
Sheen: Yeah, how come you never told us you had a crush on Cindy?  
  
Jimmy: What are you guys talking about? I don't like Cindy. (Sarcasm on the word Cindy)  
  
Sheen: Whatever you say Jimmy. I gotta get home though. Ultra Lord is on soon.  
  
~ You heard that right, Sheen still likes Ultra Lord and still wears that Ultra Lord T-shirt.~  
  
Carl: Yeah. I gotta go too Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Okay. See ya guys!  
  
~ Cindy is talking to Nick and Jimmy is spying on them. ~  
  
Cindy: Hey Nick!  
  
~ Jimmy has the voice transmitter device with him and sets it to be like Nick's voice. He he he. ~  
  
Nick: Hi Cindy.  
  
Cindy: So do you wanna go to the Candy Bar or something?  
  
Nick: (Jimmy is now using the voice transmitter device) Are you kidding? You are the last girl on earth that I would go out with!!!  
  
Cindy: (Shocked look on her face) WHAT??!!!!!!!! (Slaps Nick so hard he hits the ground with a huge thud)  
  
Nick: (His own voice now) But I.Oh well. Her loss.  
  
Jimmy: Perfect. (Evil smile)  
  
Cindy: (Walks up to Jimmy) I can't believe him! What a jerk!  
  
Jimmy: I saw what happened back there.  
  
Cindy: Well it's done and over with now.  
  
Jimmy: Serves him right.  
  
Cindy: So, do you wanna go to the Candy Bar with me?  
  
Jimmy: Sure!  
  
~ Jimmy and Cindy go to the Candy Bar. ~  
  
Cindy: You know Jimmy, I never really thought you were that bad.  
  
Jimmy: Really??  
  
Cindy: Yeah. In fact, I was kind of thinking if you would like to go out with me this Saturday.  
  
Jimmy: I'd love to!  
  
Cindy: We could go see the movies or something.  
  
Jimmy: Great! So I'll pick you up around 7:00.  
  
Cindy: Okay! I better be getting back home now. I'm supposed to go shopping with Libby at the mall tonight.  
  
Jimmy: Okay. See you then Cindy!  
  
Cindy: See you then. (Winks at Jimmy)  
  
Jimmy: (says to himself) You are one lucky guy.  
  
~ Jimmy goes home and Cindy meets up with Libby at the mall. ~  
  
(At the mall)  
  
Libby: Hey girl, what took you so long?  
  
Cindy: Oh, I stopped by the Candy Bar to chat with someone.  
  
Libby: And who would that be??  
  
Cindy: Mmmmmm. none of your business.  
  
Libby: It wouldn't happen to be someone that goes by the name "Jimmy" would it?  
  
Cindy: (blushes) Yeah.  
  
Libby: Well it's about time you guys start dating! I mean, I've been dating Sheen for a long time now!  
  
Cindy: (crosses arms) Well you don't have to rub it in!  
  
Libby: (giggles) So anyway, are you going to go on a date with him sometime soon?  
  
Cindy: Yeah. Actually, he's taking me out this Saturday.  
  
Libby: Oh really? Maybe he'll give you a first kiss.  
  
Cindy: (blushes) Yeah, maybe.  
  
Libby: This is so cool! I want to hear all the details after the date. Okay?  
  
Cindy: I guess.  
  
Libby: Let's go find you something to wear!  
  
Cindy: Okay.  
  
~ Cindy and Libby go to a junior's department and start looking for outfits. ~  
  
Cindy: Hey! How about this! (Cindy holds up a quarter-length sleeve shirt that had wide shoulder length and sleeves that draped down and had shades of blues and purples on it. She also picked a black leather mini-skirt that came with a silver chain belt and had little blue star charms on it.)  
  
Libby: Cool! Now go try it on.  
  
~ Cindy and Libby went into the dressing rooms and Cindy went and tried the clothes on.~  
  
Libby: (examines Cindy's outfit) Perfect! Jimmy will love it!  
  
Cindy: Thanks!  
  
~ Cindy and Libby pay for the outfit and head for home. ~  
  
Libby: Well, bye Cindy.  
  
Cindy: Okay, see ya later!  
  
Libby: Have a good time!  
  
Cindy: Okay!  
  
~ Cindy and Libby go home. ~  
  
~ The next day~(it's Saturday now) Cindy: (looks at herself in the mirror) I'm finally going out with Neutron. (smiles) I better go downstairs to wait for him to go pick me up. (runs down the stairs)  
  
~ In about 5 minutes, Jimmy comes by. ~  
  
(Cindy opens the door)  
  
Jimmy: Woah! Cindy you look great!  
  
Cindy: Thanks!  
  
Jimmy: Well, let's go!  
  
Cindy: Okay!  
  
~ Cindy and Jimmy get in his car. ~  
  
Jimmy: I never knew I'd ever be dating you.  
  
Cindy: Is that a compliment?  
  
Jimmy: Well yeah! I've always thought you were the hottest girl in school since we were 10!  
  
Cindy: (blushes) Well why didn't you ever tell me before?  
  
Jimmy: Well I was too shy and then these teenage hormones kicked in.  
  
Cindy: (giggles) I guess that makes sense.  
  
~ Jimmy and Cindy are silent for a while. ~  
  
(Then a song comes on the radio and it is "Come Into My World" by Kylie Minogue)  
  
Cindy: Oooh! This is my favorite song! (Cindy starts singing along with the song)  
  
~ Come, come, come into my world Won't you lift me up, up, high upon your love  
  
Take these arms that were made for lovin' And this heart that will beat for two Take these eyes that were meant for watchin' over you And I've been such a long time waiting For someone I can call my own I've been chasin' the life I'm dreamin' Now I'm home  
  
I need your love Like night needs morning  
  
So wont you Come, come, come into my world Wont you lift me up, up, high upon your love  
  
Oh baby Come, come, come into my world Wont you lift me up, up high upon your love  
  
Na na na ,na na na, na na na, na na na na ~  
  
Jimmy: Hey that's a pretty cool song! Cindy: I know! ~ Jimmy and Cindy go see a movie and go back to Jimmy's house with NO PARENTS around. ~ (Jimmy's mom and dad went to a hotel to spend the night)  
  
Tune into the next chapter to see what Jimmy and Cindy are going to be up to at Jimmy's house. Emphasis on the words "NO PARENTS." He he. 


	2. Home Alone

Chapter 2 is finally up! I know it took forever, but here it is!  
  
Cindy: So what are we gonna do Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy: (sits down on the couch) Just talk and relax I guess.  
  
Cindy: (sits down right next to Jimmy) Okay.  
  
Jimmy: So what do you want to talk about?  
  
Cindy: Well Jimmy, there's something I've been wanting to do all night.  
  
Jimmy: What's that?  
  
Cindy: This. (Gets on Jimmy's lap and kisses him passionately on the lips) (Jimmy puts his hands on her back and kisses along with her)  
  
Jimmy: (takes a deep breath) Whew! That was tiring.  
  
Cindy: Jimmy, I never knew we'd be doing this.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah, me neither.  
  
Cindy: So I guess you're officially my boyfriend now huh.  
  
Jimmy: I guess so. (Grins)  
  
Cindy: I love you Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: I love you too Cindy. (Jimmy and Cindy start a kissing session again)  
  
~ The phone rings ~  
  
Jimmy: Let me get that. (Picks up phone)  
  
Jimmy: Hello?  
  
Judy: Hello Jimmy this is your mother.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah?  
  
Judy: Well I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are staying at the hotel one more night.  
  
Jimmy: Yes! I mean, okay mom.  
  
Judy: Now don't get into any trouble while were gone, okay?  
  
Jimmy: Okay mom.  
  
Judy: Bye.  
  
Jimmy: Bye mom. (Hangs up)  
  
Cindy: What did she say?  
  
Jimmy: They're staying at the hotel another night.  
  
Cindy: Oh.  
  
Jimmy: So that means you can spend the night. (sly grin)  
  
Cindy: Ohhhhh. (sly grin also)  
  
~ Cindy and Jimmy go to his room and both get in bed. ~  
  
Jimmy: You know, my mom told me not to get into any trouble.  
  
Cindy: And you completely lied to them.  
  
Jimmy: I know.  
  
Cindy: (giggles) Oh Jimmy. (Jimmy and Cindy start making out for about for about 15 minutes)  
  
~ End of chapter 2 ~ Oh by the way, Jimmy and Cindy don't actually "do it" they just kiss and stuff. 


End file.
